PlayList
by Yuihoriana
Summary: Será una compilación de varias historias de Rizzles por supuesto. Espero que les guste cada una de ellas!.
1. Cold

_Hola de nuevo, vaya he actualizado bastante rápido, después de una gran ausencia, les traigo un pequeño fic el cual constaran de varias historias de Rizzles ambientadas con música. Esta es la primera, la canción es Cold - The Veronicas. Espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p>"Cold"<p>

El viento azotaba con fuerza las ventanas de mi habitación, la noche cubría tras su manto cada resquicio de luz dejando en penumbra la ciudad, sólo el claxon de algunos autos que aún circulaban por las calles adornaban el silencio de la noche. Escuchaba el sonido de mi propios sollozos, en cada segundo sentía que mi corazón se iba desgarrando poco a poco debido a su ausencia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, incluso el timbre incesante de mi celular dejó de sonar a cierta hora de la noche al ver que nadie iba a responder. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido, de una forma que incluso mi mente aún seguía sin poder procesar.

_Cause I'm dying here (__Porque estoy muriendo aquí)_

_You were lying here (__Tú estuviste mintiendo aquí)_

_It was you and I forever (É__ramos tú y yo por siempre)_

_But now you make me shiver in the night (__Pero ahora me haces temblar en la noche)_

Su rostro se dibujaba en mi mente como el mapa el cuál un marino aprende en cada uno de sus viajes, la mirada que tiempo atrás me había cautivado por completo ahora carecía de sentimiento y aunque en aquel momento expresó todo lo contrario a sus palabras no había sido suficiente. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban uno tras otro hasta sentir que mi cabeza iba a explotar, cada escena era peor que la anterior, a veces no era bueno crear recuerdos porque al final eran ellos lo que te hacían desear u odiar a las personas. Escuche como mis sollozos se volvía gritos amargos, sin embargo el dolor aún seguía. No había nada que me impidiera temblar, olvidarla, de borrar cada uno de sus besos sobre mi piel, cada promesa arrancada a mitad de la noche.

_And i'm dying here (Y estoy muriendo aquí)_

_And I'm crying over you and I remember (Y estoy llorando por ti y lo recuerdo)_

_But now you make me shiver you're so... __(Pero ahora me haces temblar en la noche, eres tan..)_

_And I meant to sit here (Y me propongo a sentarme aquí)_

_And just take this (Y solo soportar esto)_

¿Cómo se podía olvidar a alguien inolvidable? ¿Cómo dejar de amar a la persona quien es dueña de tu corazón y de tu alma? ¿Cómo se supone que debo seguir o actuar? ¿En qué momento me hiciste creer en cada una de tus mentiras? Desde que día había dejado ser solamente yo para convertirme en _"nosotros"_. Por qué había sido tan estúpida al creer aquellas palabras las cuales fueron pronunciadas con facilidad, te amé como jamás creí hacerlo, pero ahora ¿dónde quedaba ese amor del cual te regodeabas? Te habías convertido en mi mejor amiga, en la persona con quien podía confiar y mostrarme tal como soy, sin banalidades ni refinamientos, pero aquello ya era parte del pasado en donde yo aún me rehusaba en creer. Las promesas hechas aquel día se borraban tal como el fuego extingue todo a su paso, habías prometido que siempre estaríamos juntas, que jamás sería un _yo_ sino un _nosotros, _¿acaso mi erro fue amarte más de lo que tú lo hiciste? Y ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué fingir? ¿Por qué vivir bajo una ilusión en donde una de las dos saldría herida? Cada pensamiento aumentaba más mi sufrimiento, imagino que ahora eres feliz al verme derrotada, herida, intentando recoger cada uno de los trozos de mi corazón el cual tú sin miedo destruiste. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido aquella noche; había demasiada tensión de tu parte y yo lo justificaba con cansancio debido al trabajo, qué tonta fui ¿no? Siempre intentando ver lo mejor de ti, ignorando las señales que esto estaba llegando a su fin. Si, hubo una época en que todo era un mundo color de rosa, en donde no me hacia falta nada hasta que aquel sueño se terminó y la realidad me azotó tan fuerte que cuando busqué tu mano para sostenerme y no caer me di cuenta que ahí no había nada de la cual aferrarme.

_Promise me I would give you my all (Prometí que te daría todo de mí )_

_If you would never leave me (Si tú nunca decidías dejarme)_

_I can't believe i fell for what you said (No puedo creer que caí por lo que dijiste)_

_Does it make you feel good (No puedo creer que caí por lo que dijiste)_

_To make me feel less of who i am? __(Para hacerme sentir menos de lo que soy?)_

Necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que ella representaba, borrar de mi mente y cuerpo su fragancia, sus cálidos abrazos, el roce de su cabello contra mi rostro, sus labios besarme y llevarme al olvido, sus palabras de aliento cuando más las necesitaba, su apoyo incondicional, su tierna mirada al despertar cada mañana, dios, entre más intentaba olvidar más recordaba, estaban tan clavada en mi mente que ya no sabía si existía alguna parte donde sólo estuvieran almacenadas mis memorias antes de ser "nosotros" ¿Todo se había tratado de un simple juego de seducción? ¿Caí tan rápido en el segundo en que tus labios se posaron sobre los míos y pronunciaste aquellas dos palabras?, dime después de eso ¿regresaste a tu casa y te burlaste, viendo lo tonta que era, por estar tan necesitada de amor? ¿Aquello te hizo sentir que eras mejor que yo?

_Does it make you feel strong? __(Eso te hace sentir fuerte?)_

_Like you are a bigger man? __(Como si fueras un gran hombre?)_

_What is it I did to deserve for you to shut me out? __(Que fue lo que hice para merecerme esto de ti?)_

_Did i love you much? Is that what this is about? __(Te ame de mas? De eso se trata esto?)_

_I thanked God every morning for having you in my life (Le agradecí a Dios cada mañana por tenerte en mi vida)_

_Now i'm praying just to forget you, and you know why... __(Ahora solo rezo para olvidarte, y sabes por que..)_

Intenté ponerme de pie, el ruido de las botellas de alcohol se hizo escuchar por toda la habitación, el ruido a mi alrededor era nulo, el olor era atroz, jamás me había imaginado que tu partida me transformara en nada, caí de nuevo sobre el piso al sentir débiles mis piernas, golpeé tan fuerte el suelo que mis nudillos comenzaron a sangran, maldije tu nombre una y otra vez, pero la rabia seguía estancada en mi corazón. Escuché el timbre de mi celular, pasaron 20 minutos y aún seguía sonando, quizás el buzón de voz estaba lleno ya que las llamadas se hicieron constante a tal punto de tomar el celular, encendí la pantalla y ahí estaba nuestra foto juntas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el recuerdo de aquel día y con rabia lo estrelle contra la pared, el sonido ceso pero el dolor aún continuaba, ¿por qué jamás te explican como salir de este pozo sin fondo? ¿Por qué no me advertiste que jamás me enamorara de ti? ¿Por que regresaste por mi cuando pudiste haberte marchado?

_And if you are gonna lie (Y si vas a mentir..)_

_At least be a man and say it to my face (Por lo menos se un hombre y dímelo en la cara)_

_So you can watch my tears fall to the ground ( Así podrás ver mis lagrimas caer al suelo)_

_As I tear myself apart (Así como me desgarro a mi misma)_

_Wondering why, why I ever cried for you (Preguntándome por que? __Porque alguna vez llore por ti)_

_I put myself through hell for you (Me puse a mi misma en medio del infierno por ti)_

Si esto se trataba de una mentira, al menos pudiste advertirme desde el principio y de esta forma no estaríamos en este punto sin retorno, pero ahora ya es tarde y quizás ni preguntes porque lloro, por que caí al vacío sin paracaídas, porque en aquel momento tú eras _mi paracaídas _y ahora sé que el golpe será desgarrador, no habrá salvación, nadie podrá detener como termino de destruir lo que tú iniciaste. Oh dios, si tan solo pudiera olvidar las palabras que me dijiste aquella noche. Habías llegado con ese andar tan típico de ti, tu sonrisa había desaparecido, tus ojos me observaron sin vida, intentaste tomar mis manos pero meditaste la acción y las guardaste en tus bolsillos. Acorté la distancia que habías impuesto pero sólo recibí de tu parte rechazo. Hablaste pero tus palabras ya no tenían sentido para mi, estabas huyendo, tomabas el camino del cobarde, las promesas que antes me habías hecho comenzaron a quebrarse, a perderse en la nada. Escuche un gritó, pero jamás pensé que se trataba de mi propia voz decir tu nombre, tú me observaste, te acercaste pero tu abrazo ya no era el mismo, ya no me sentía segura a tu lado, antes irradiabas calor y ahora parecía que producías una ventisca. Intenté huir pero tú aún seguias aferrándote a algo que no deseabas más.

-Maura escúchame, Maura- Repetías mi nombre una y otra vez, pero yo moría por dentro. -Te amo Maura, pero no puedo seguir con esto, no de esta forma.

_Fuck you, I hate you (Jódete, te odio)_

_I love you, I need you (Te amo, te necesito )_

_I wanna run (Quiero correr)_

_But I don't wanna run if you're not gonna find me (Pero no quiero correr si no vas a encontrarme)_

_So we should just pretend to be friends, right? __(Entonces solo debemos pretender ser amigos, no?)_

_And fake our way to the bitter end (Y fingir nuestro camino hacia el amargo Final)_

¿Por qué seguías pronunciando las palabras que más me harían daño en aquellos momentos? Por que no solo decir que ya no me amas más y el asunto hubiera quedado zanjado, sin embargo te empeñabas en repetir una y otra vez que me amabas. Intenté llorar, gritar incluso golpearte pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, era como si mi mente se hubiera desconectado de mi cuerpo, te odia claro pero no lo suficiente para no pedirte que te quedaras, te amaba, te necesitaba y recordar una y otra vez aquella escena me hacia más difícil salir del infierno en donde tú me habías guiado. ¿Al final todo sería como el inicio no? Actuar como si fuéramos simplemente amigas y ya. Esa era tu solución, sencilla.

Escuché a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, ignoré al intruso pues que más daño me podían causar cuando ya había perdido todo. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que el sueño me invadiera y me hiciera olvidar aunque fuera por alguna horas este dolor, pero era como si él también me abandonara para burlarse de mi patética situación. Grité de impotencia, estaba harta de toda esta situación, alcé mi mirada al escuchar como la puerta era abierta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verte a través de ellas. Ahí estabas, con tus rizos alborotados, tu clásico atuendo de traje, su sonrisa torcida y aquel par de ojos marrones me observaban con amor, como la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Corriste a mi encuentro, me abrazaste y repetías una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentías.

-Pensé que jamás llegarías a salvarme- Dije casi en un susurro.-

_It was you and I forever (É__ramos tú y yo por siempre)_

_But now you make me shiver in the night (__Pero ahora me haces temblar en la noche)_

Y así había sido, al final el sueño no me había abandonado después de todo.


	2. Keep Me High

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo aunque este no es triste como el primero :D , la canción es **_ Adeline- Keep me High_ **Se las recomiendo para que entren más en ambiente!  
>Espero sus reviews! Y habrá más historias Rizzles!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Keep Me High"<strong>

El sonido de la música retumbaba por todo el lugar los gritos y las risas contagiaban a todo aquel que entrara por la puerta, incluso hasta los que pasaban y veían el interior a través de la ventana. Reí divertida después de tomar el décimo u onceavo trago que Maura me había ofrecido. Después de una larga jornada de trabajo venir aquí provocaba que nuestra mente se despejara ocupándonos únicamente en charlar y tomar. Volví a reír al ver como la forense intentaba bajar del banco, sus ojos estaban nublados por el alcohol mientras que su cuerpo estaba relajado. La observé de arriba abajo grabándome cada detalle de su cuerpo, cada curva la cual era resaltada por aquel corto y sexy vestido negro, un ronco gemido escapó de mi garganta al imaginar la sensación de recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, de rasgar el vestido y verla tendida bajo mi completamente a mi merced; agité con fuerza mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos, no era correcto desearla de esa manera no cuando ella era feliz con su nuevo novio el cual había olvidado por completo su nombre. Tomé un trago largo de mi cerveza hasta vaciar el contenido del envase. Ordené otra la cual la bebí con la misma rapidez que la anterior, necesitaba enfriar mi mente, debía poner distancia entre ambas.

-Veo que alguien esta muy sedienta el día de hoy- Exclamó Maura en un tono seductor. Yo la observé sin parpadear, el movimiento de sus labios me había atrapado por completo, deseaba besarlos y morderlos hasta el cansancio, anhelaba escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca en un gemido. Ingerí el resto de la cerveza con rapidez hasta sentir como varias gotas resbalaban por mi barbilla, intenté limpiarlas con el dorso de mi mano pero Maura me había detenido. Me observó con detenimiento acortando la distancia entre ambas, haciéndome tragar saliva con dificultad debido a su cercanía. - ¿Por qué estas nerviosa Jane?- Susurró sin desprender su mirada de la mía.

-Yo...-Las palabras no podían ser formuladas como deseaba, estaba tan cerca de sus labios que mi mente solo se enfocaba en eso, hasta que sentí como sus labios removían los restos de cerveza. Pasó su lengua por ellos saboreando el amargo sabor del líquido, gemí ante su acción, Dios, como deseaba besarla.

-Sé lo que deseas- Susurró en mi oído, sentía su cálida respiración, sus manos habían rodeado mi cuello. Aspiré su fragancia hasta sentir que mis pulmones estaban repletos de ella, sus pechos se pegaban más a mi cuerpo podía sentir la punta de ellos dura debajo de su fina tela; me atreví a mirarla a los ojos y aquel cálido color verde estaba opaco por...¿deseo? Otro gemido salió de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes que momentos antes había intentado borrar ahora aparecían con más nitidez.- Nadie nos esta observando, estamos en el rincón más oscuro y apartado, nadie notará lo que hagamos- Susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Apreté los puños que mantenía a cada lado de mi cuerpo, no podía soportar más ella sin duda estaba jugando conmigo.

-Te recuerdo que tienes novio Maura, además tú no deseas esto- Hablé casi en un susurro ronco. Ella observó lo rígida que estaba en su abrazo, sonrió y deslizó su lengua por mi oreja, su aliento era cálido, su tacto suave.- Maura- Rodeé su cintura hasta pegarla más a mi cuerpo, el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas, lo sabía pero aquello no evitaba que olvidará todas las veces que desee hacer esto con ella.- Detente aún estamos a tiempo, no querrás que continué- Le advertí besando su cuello, descendí mis manos hasta su trasero, lo acaricié lento, quería grabarme cada detalle de el, mordí su cuello al sentir como el ritmo aumentaba en cada segundo.- De tenme Maur- Dije ya sin convicción- Esto es incorrecto, tú lo lamentaras mañana- Susurré cerca de sus labios.

-Pero se siente tan bien- Dijo tomando mi mando hasta guiarlo a su intimidad- Sientes lo húmeda que estoy y aun ni siquiera me has besado- Dijo deslizando mi mano por todo su sexo- Jane - Gimió al sentir como mis dedos entraban por su vagina sin resistencia.

-Te lamentaras- Susurré besando su cuello de arriba a abajo, mientras mis dedos exploraban los pliegues de su intimidad hasta tocar su clítoris.- Ya no habrá vuelta atrás- Mordí otra zona de su cuello dejando una pequeña marca roja. Ella me observó al sentir como retiraba mi mano de su cuerpo; di un paso hacia atrás necesitaba pensar las cosas, no era correcto lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y aunque lo deseara me odiaría si perdiera mi amistad con Maura.- Si permito que ocurra algo mañana lo lamentarás Maura, estamos ebrias y algo cansadas por el trabajo, deberíamos regresar a casa a descansar- Dije al llamar al mesero y pedirle la cuenta.- Recoge tus cosas nos vamos- Ordené sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y tú no lo lamentaras?- Me cuestionó al ver que venía el mesero con la cuenta. Al pagarla tomé mi saco y conduje a Maura hasta la salida. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo al ver que estaba a punto de caerse.- ¿y tú no lo lamentarás?- Volvió a preguntar esta vez clavado su mirada en la mía.

-Debemos irnos a casa, ya es tarde- Respondí encendiendo el carro.

-Responde me Jane- Exclamó molesta.

Ignoré su pregunta hasta llegar a su casa, ambas bajamos del auto y entramos, yo me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar una cerveza necesitaba relajarme un poco de lo que había ocurrido en el bar; al reparar en los hechos me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al haber entrado a casa de Maura no me había percatado de lo que hacía, sin duda la relación que llevaba con ella no era de una simple amistad. Terminé la cerveza y me disponía al salir pero al intentar abrir la puerta supe que esta había sido cerrada con llave. Giré en busca de Maura pero ella no se encontraba cerca de mí, la llamé con enfado pero no hubo respuesta de su parte. Caminé hasta su habitación y ahí estaba ella observándome sin perder ningún detalle de mi cuerpo.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta Detective Rizzoli.

-Podemos dejar este tema aún lado, lo que ocurrió en el bar solo fue producto del alcohol.- Respondí nerviosa al sentir su mirada penetrando los confines de mi pensamientos, sabía que ella estaba descifrando lo que tanto había estado ocultado.

-¿Tú no lo lamentarías verdad Jane?- Respondió acercándose a mí.- Yo tampoco lo lamentaré, he deseado esto desde mucho tiempo- Atrajo mi rostro con su mano hasta sentir su cálido aliento mezclado con la fragancia del alcohol. Cerré mis ojos ante tal cercanía, deseaba apartarme pero aquello era algo que mi conciencia quería pero mi cuerpo necesitaba otra cosa la cual estaba dispuesto a obtener- No te resistas más Jane, puedo ver que tu cuerpo arde en deseo por tocarme, por besarme en cada rincón de mi piel, puedo oler tu excitación.- Tomó mi mano y la guió sobre sus pechos, me invito a tomarlos y aunque deseara alejarme la batalla que estaba tratando de ganar la había perdido.

Sin resistir más besé sus labios con desenfreno, la sensación era mil veces mejor que en mi imaginación, mordí su labio inferior hasta escuchar un gemido salir de su garganta, recorrí la longitud de su espalada hasta atrapar entre mis manos su trasero, lo apreté, la pegué más a mi cuerpo quería sentir cada milímetro de su piel. Maura se veía consumida por un fuego que ardía por todo su cuerpo, me alejé de su boca con suavidad y mis labios se detuvieron brevemente por la barbilla antes de ascender hacia su mejilla, dejando un rastro de fuego por el camino, para regresar a su boca con más insistencia. La insté a echar la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder mordisquear sus labios, primero el superior, del que tiré con suavidad, y después el inferior, tras lo que la deleité con el cálido roce de mi lengua. Incapaz de detenerse, Maura utilizó su mano que tenía en mi nuca y tiró de mí para obligarme a regresar a sus labios con la misma voracidad que antes. Cuando la obedecí mis labios se cerraron sobre los de ella en un profundo beso.

La obligué a abrir la boca y poder explorar por completo, ella no se resistió y mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza bien ensayada sus manos descendieron hasta levantarme la blusa, sentí sus dedos explorar mi abdomen plano hasta ascender a mis pechos, los tomó sobre la tela del sujetador, los apretó con fuerza para después jugar con la punta de mis pezones. La forense sabía como excitarme a cada segundo. Me separé un poco al sentir la falta de oxigeno, observé el rostro sonrojado de Maura luchando por atrapar el oxigeno que sus pulmones necesitaban, sonreí al tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta su cama, la deposité con cuidado y retiré sin permiso su vestido dejándola únicamente con sus bragas negras de encaje. La contemplé por varios minutos perdiéndome en cada curva de su cuerpo, en la blancura de su piel; desde años había soñado con este momento, tenerla ahí tendida en la cama con escasa ropa y ahora estaba ocurriendo. Caminé con paso lento hasta ella, sentí el colchón hundirse bajo mi cuerpo, pasé mi mano por su rostro hasta descenderlo por su cuello y pechos, ella gimió ante el contacto curvando su espalada en puro ectasias. Besé sus labios una vez más, quería grabarme su textura, su sabor, su aroma y si esto llegara a ser la primera y última vez sin duda el recuerdo se grabaría con nitidez en mi mente. Capturé su pezón entre mis dientes mientras con mi mano captura el otro pecho, mordí la punta con fuerza para aliviar el dolor con mi lengua, seguí el ritual por varios minutos hasta sentir como las piernas de la forense se abrían ante mí captando con rapidez el mensaje. Me demoré un poco más en sus pechos hasta descender a su plano abdomen el cual estaba bien tonificado por sus clases diarias de yoga.

-Te necesito Jane- Pidió alzando sus pelvis al sentir la tela de mi ropa rozar.

-Dime qué necesitas y con gusto te lo daré- Le cuestioné retirando con rapidez mi ropa. Seguí la mirada de Maura fija en mi cuerpo, observaba como aquel simple acto yo lo efectuaba con sensualidad solo para su deleite.- Sigo esperando una respuesta Dra. Isles- Reí al besar sus labios y recorrer con mi mano su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su pierna, acaricié la parte interna de ella sin tocar siquiera su intimidad, pasé a la otra apenas rozando su sexo el cual estaba completamente húmedo para ser tomado en ese instante. Ella protesto con un gemido al darse cuenta de mi tortura, sabía lo que quería pero necesitaba escucharlo de su labios.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- Volví a preguntar, rozando escasos milímetros de intimidad, ante aquel acto ella alzo sus caderas intentando acercar a mi mano. - Dime- Ordené presa del deseo.

-Quiero sentir tus labios sobre mi vagina, quiero que tu lengua y dedos me lleven al orgasmo- Gimió al sentir como mi mano acariciaba su sexo tras decir aquellas palabras.

-Como usted deseé Dra. Isles.

Deslicé las bragas lentamente deseaba ver su rostro presa de la frustración, sentía en casa segundo como su cuerpo ardía en cada caricia en cada beso, al retirarlas por completo subí hasta sus labios, los besé y descendí desde su cuello hasta su abdomen acaricié la parte interna de sus mulos, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquel contacto, descendí lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad, sus piernas de abrieron por completo al sentir la calidez de mi respiración con sus piel humedecida, lamí por completo sus pliegues hasta encontrar con el botón que ocultaba tras ellos, lo succioné y lo lamí sintiendo como su humedad aumentaba en cada segundo, introduje dos dedos en su vagina, la acción me éxito de sobremanera pues la lubricación era tanta que estos no habían demorado en deslizarse. Toqué cada rincón hasta encontrar su punto G, lo estimulé al mismo tiempo que mis labios torturaban su clítoris, sentía los espasmos en Maura, ella intentó cerras sus piernas por instinto al sentir tanta descarga en su cuerpo, con mi mano la obligué a mantenerlas abiertas, quería escucharla gemir, deseaba verla presa de la excitación hasta perder la cordura, aceleré el ritmo de mis movimientos hasta introducir un tercer dedo aumentando así la presión, ella gemía y se aferraba a la sábanas de su cama, su voz se escuchaba por todo la habitación rogando por más, suplicando.

-Ooh Jane- Gimió con fuerza al sentir como mi lengua jugaba con su clítoris- Es...

-¿Te gusta?- Susurré con una nota de voz más ronca de lo normal.

-Hmmm sí, si- Su voz se había desvanecido al ser presa del orgasmo. Sentí como su cuerpo había temblado, su respiración era entrecortada, limpié mi mano y boca con una toalla y me tumbé a su lado atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo. Besé sus labios una vez más.- Gracias Jane- Fue lo único que pudo gesticular al intentar apartar los mechones de cabello que se adherían a su frente sudorosa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- Repliqué cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas.- Mañana es cuando no me darás las gracias- Dije en apenas un susurro el cual Maura no había escuchado. Observé que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su respiración volvía a ser regular. Esbocé una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que había hecho llegar a Maura al orgasmo, la atraje a mi cuerpo aspirando su agradable fragancia.

-Te amo Jane- Susurró Maura contra mi cuello.

-Les dices te amo a todos los hombres que te hacen llegar al orgasmo- Respondí jugado con su cabello.

-Nadie lo había hecho como tú, ni siquiera yo había hecho posible eso- Explicó son una sonrisa. Sentí como se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuerpo, aquellas palabras me llenaron de alegría y sin duda mi ego se había acrecentado más.- Además no me arrepentiré mañana por la mañana si esa es tu preocupación y debo agregar que el hombre el cuál te estuve hablando jamás existió- Habló cerrando de nuevo sus ojos al sentir como fijaba mi mirada en ella.

-O sea que todo este tiempo has estado provocándome Maura Dorthea Isles!- Exclamé comenzando a hacerle costillas por todo el cuerpo

-Basta Jane, basta!- Gritó entre risas intentando apartar mis manos de su cuerpo.- Me rindo, me rindo.

-No habrá tregua me escuchas!- Besé sus labios acallando cualquier réplica de su parte, ella respondió envolviendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.


	3. Massage

_Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste esta historia :D _

* * *

><p><strong>"Massage"<strong>

Había llegado a mi casa después de haber estado dos días completos en la estación de policía de Boston, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, mi cabeza estaba casi a punto de explotar debido al cambio que se había efectuado en el caso, pues después de tanto esfuerzo y tiempo invertido este había sido asignado al departamento de la F.B.I quienes se habían llevado por completo todo el crédito. Golpeé la silla con fuerza al sentir tanta impotencia debido a la burocracia del sistema, incluso Maura tuvo que soportar mi mal genio debido a lo ocurrido, sin embargo la culpa no apareció en mi mente al tener presente aquella aberración. Caminé hasta mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama aún con la ropa y las botas puestas, no deseaba levantarme por lo menos de aquí hasta un año ni siquiera tenía los ánimos para llamar a Maura y pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud de esta mañana y el día anterior. Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir pero el golpeteo incesante de la puerta me impidió mi cometido. Ignoré el llamado por al menos unos 20 minutos hasta darme cuenta que la espera no era suficiente para darse cuenta que no deseaba ver a nadie. Me levanté a mi pesar arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada, quité la cadena y abrí la puerta dejando ver un par de ojos verde observándome con enfado. Suspiré cansada al pensar en el reclamo que sin duda la forense me haría, le permití el paso sin siquiera saludarla, me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación sintiendo como ella caminaba atrás de mí sin decir palabra alguna. Volví a repetir el ritual de hace algunos minutos, y esperé a que ella hablara pero el cuarto seguía en silencio. Cerré mis ojos ignorando su presencia e intentando dormir, pero al cerrar mis ojos estos fueron abiertos de inmediato al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Cuestioné levantándome de un solo salto observándola incrédula.

-Desnúdate- Dijo secamente sin dejar de observarme.

-¿Estás loca Maura?- Exclamé impresionada por la simplicidad de su orden.- No estoy en este momento para bromas- Dije caminando en círculos intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que había provocado en mi.

-Quítate la ropa o la haré yo- Volvió a decir esta vez deteniendo mi andar.- ¿Jane quieres que yo te desvista?

-Maura, yo... no sé si debamos...- Las palabras no salían con coherencia y Maura lo notó, al ver mi expresión medito lo que había dicho después soltó una gran risa dejándome en una completa confusión. La observé por varios segundos pero la risa no dejaba de brotar de su cuerpo, era como si le hubiera contado un chiste. -Podrías explicarme lo que ocurre- Dije molesta esta vez.

-Perdón Jane es que no me di cuenta que tú pensabas que yo- Y otra risa se escucho por toda la habitación, quizás pasaron varios minutos hasta que su cuerpo dejo de reírse. Inhaló y después volvió su atención a mí. - Lo siento Jane, es que jamás te expliqué y diste por echo otra cosa, aunque bueno si eso deseas podría ser al final y entonces podría llamarse _"masaje con final feliz"_ -Explicó dirigiendo su atención al bolso que había traído. - Has estado muy insoportable estos días e incluso hoy fuiste muy grosera, al principio pensé en molestarme contigo después Korsak me explicó lo que les había pasado con el caso y entendí tu estado de animo así que se me ocurrió darte un buen masaje para que te relajaras- Habló al momento en que sacaba varías cosas de su bolso y me indicaba de nuevo que me retirara la ropa, yo la seguía observando sin responder ya que al reparar en los hechos me di cuenta que no estaba nerviosa por el hecho de desnudarme sino por que había desenterrado con facilidad un sentimiento el cual me había empeñado en ocultar muy en el fondo; la sensación que siempre experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Maura, la deseaba. - Toma puedes usar esta bata, es de seda- Dijo sonriendo.

Tomé la bata y me dirigí al baño sin siquiera voltearla a ver a los ojos, mi cuerpo había comenzado a arder en deseo de tan solo imaginar si la propuesta se hubiera tratado de otra cosa y no de un simple masaje; me desvestí y cubrí mi desnudez con la bata, suspiré resignada al pensar en el tiempo que tendría que estar bajo su cuerpo siendo tocada por sus manos por toda mi piel, intenté despejarme pero la simple idea aumentaba mi excitación, sin duda este masaje no ayudaría a relajarme sino todo lo contrario. Salí y me encaminé hacia mi cama en donde me esperaba una Maura muy alegré, me indicó que me cubriera el cuerpo con la sábana blanca y me retirara la bata, yo obedecí a regañadientes cubriéndome como me había indicado. Percibí la fragancia de su perfume en todo el ambiente obligándome a esconder el rostro en la almohada.

-Lo disfrutarás Jane- Susurró cerca de mi odio.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, el aceite era esparcido por toda mi piel aumentando así la excitación de mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran sensuales más que relajantes ya que tocaba puntos que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían; poco a poco comencé a relajarme pero aquello duro poco pues sentí como la sábana descendía hasta el inicio de mi espalda baja, apreté la almohada con fuerza ante el primer roce de la yema de sus dedos sobre esa zona, intenté calmar la excitación que me estaba produciendo aquel bendito masaje pero aquello solo aumentaba a cada segundo. Me deje llevar por sus caricias, olvidándome de reprimir cualquier sensación, disfrutaba del contacto de su piel sobre la mía y sin evitarlo un gemido ronco salió de mis labios, abrí mis ojos de golpe esperando a que ella dijera algo pero Maura seguía sumida en su papel de masajista por lo cual imagine que era normal aquella reacción. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, sentía la yema de sus dedos a mis costados acariciando y despertando cada vez más el deseo que intentaba reprimir. Escuché que Maura había comenzado a platicar pero sus palabras solo eran vagos susurros que se perdían con facilidad pues toda mi atención se estaba concentrando en el movimiento de sus manos; la sensación era mil veces mejor que en mis sueños, sus dedos descendieron hasta la longitud de mi piernas masajeándolas y acariciándolas al mismo tiempo, no podía descifrar si la idea del masaje había sido un pretexto para acercarse a mi, pero acalle cualquier pensamiento al no desear confundir las cosas. Sentía mi cuerpo temblar bajo su contacto, mi piel se erizaba en cualquier roce a tal punto de sentir aquella incomodidad en mi entrepierna, deseaba que sus manos tocaran mi adolorida intimidad, anhelaba poder descargar aquel deseo reprimido pero antes de que mis pensamientos vagaran más en las profundidades del deseo ella rompió el silencio al pedirme que me colocara boca arriba. Por varios segundo no respondí, ni siquiera fui capaz de respirar sentía que el mundo se había detenido, no era capaz de enfrentarla no en el estado en el que me encontraba pues sabía que ella leería lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Jane, ¿te has quedado dormida?- Cuestionó acercándose a mi rostro al tiempo que removía varios rizos de mi cabello.- Jane- Pronunció mi nombre al acariciar son suavidad mi mejilla hasta trazar la longitud de mi cuello.- Jane- Susurró, esta vez sentí sus labios cerca de mi oreja.

-Estoy despierta- Hablé en un gemido ronco al sentir la caricia de sus labios sobre mi oreja.- Al cambiar de posición sentí la suavidad de la sábana rozar mi entrepierna volviendo tan placentero el tacto que mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, cerré mis ojos al sentir las manos de Maura sobre mis hombros, sus movimientos comenzaron lentos y solo en la parte superior, masajeo por varios minutos hasta descender a la altura de mis pechos.

Sus ojos se observaron como si estuvieran intentando de leer mi mente, yo por mi parte deje de respirar ante su cercanía, sentía las puntas de mis pechos tan sensibles que anhelaba su tacto para aliviar el dolor, tragué saliva con pesar al seguir el movimiento de sus manos pasar sobre mis pechos y acariciarlos, era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, removió las sábanas permitiéndole ver por completo la desnudez de mi cuerpo, sus ojos de un verde avellana se tornaron oscuros presa por el deseo. Descendió sus labios hasta mis pezones y su lengua comenzó por torturarlos, la succión de su boca era casi insoportable, su lengua trazaba círculos imaginarios alrededor de mis pezones mientras que sus dientes los mordían con fuerza. Gemí en puro placer al sentir aquella acción, llevé mis manos hasta su cabeza obligándola a que siguiera con aquellas excitantes torturas. La sentí sonreír sobre mi piel al comprender lo que deseaba, sus manos vagaron por mi abdomen hasta descender al inicio de mi intimidad, reposó su mano por varios segundos, hasta que mis caderas se alzaron incitándola a posar su mano en mi adolorido sexo, ella río sin dejar de observarme con aquella mirada llena de deseo. Acercó sus labios a lo míos apenas rozando, mis labios temblaron y ella lo notó, volvió a acariciarlos pero esta vez con su lengua, me incito abrir mi boca y yo sin resistencia la abrí para ella, su lengua exploró cada rincón de mi boca, su penetración era profunda obligándome a seguir su ritmo, sus manos inclinaron mi rostro para permitirle mayor acceso a mi boca; rodeé su cuello con mi brazos al sentir una fuerte descarga de placer por sus voraces besos. Atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes, lo mordió una y otra vez hasta sentir una ligera esencia de sangre. Descendió sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi abdomen plano, lo besó y lo recorrió dejando marcas por toda mi piel hasta llegar al inicio de mi intimidad. Me observó desde abajo y yo como respuesta separé más mis piernas, ella entendió y comenzó por besar mi sexo. Sentía su lengua recorrer los pliegues hasta encontrar el punto de mi palpitación, separó mis labios y con su lengua comenzó a estimular mi clítoris obligándome a gemir; sujeté con fuerza las sábanas en busca de un ancla que me permitiera permanecer en la realidad, los estragos que estaba haciendo en mi cuerpo era más de lo que podía soportar, sabía en donde tocar en donde lamer.

Maura- Su nombre salió en un gemido ronco al ser presa por una oleada de descargas al sentir como introducía dos dedos encontrando sin mayor problema mi punto G. En cada segundo la estimulación era mayor que la anterior; estaba comenzando a creer que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo se partiría en dos si seguíamos a este ritmo. - Maura no... no- Pero las palabras dejaron de formar parte de mi mente, lo único que podía hacer era gemir en puro éxtasis.

-¿Esto es lo que habías deseado desde el inicio cuando te ordene que te desvistieras?- Cuestionó introduciendo un tercer dedo obligándome a alzar mis caderas en respuesta a la presión que ejercía.

-Si- Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir lo espasmo más fuerte en cada lamida de su lengua.

-Te llevaré a las estrellas Jane-

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir que el ritmo aumentaba, su boca igualó el ritmo de su mano impuesta por mis caderas, dándome cuenta que ella en ningún momento había puesto el ritmo sino yo. Su lengua no daba tregua a mi hinchada piel, sus labios atraparon mi clítoris estimulándolo con mayor precisión hasta llegar al orgasmo, mi cuerpo tembló ante tal descarga de pasión, sentía que ya no me quedaban fuerzas sin embargo aquello la forense no estaba de acuerdo pues sus dedos seguía moviéndose en mi interior a un ritmo mayor, su sonrisa se agrandó al ver mi rostro presa nuevamente de la pasión hasta que sentí una inmensa liberación en mi interior, mi cuerpo tembló, mi piel se erizo a cada segundo, mi respiración era entrecortada impidiéndome conseguir el oxigeno que mis pulmones necesitaban. Cerré mis ojos al intentar normalizar mi ritmo pero la descarga había sido inmensa, jamás había llegado a tal grado del orgasmo ahora entendía el concepto de _hacerte llegar a las estrellas_. Sentí el peso de la forense sobre mi cuerpo, su barbilla estaba apoyada sombre mi abdomen, su mirada estaba fija en mi rostro en la espera a que hablara pero me resultaba casi imposible gesticular alguna palabra por lo que el único sonido que salió de mis labios fue un gemido ronco.

-Un masaje con final feliz, muy, muy feliz- Rió sobre mi abdomen sin desprender la mirada de mi rostro.- Espero que el servicio haya sido de su total agrado.

-Hmmm- Fue lo único que pude gesticular al sentir sus manos vagar por mi abdomen.

-Veo que alguien no ha quedo muy conforme con nuestro servicio- Susurró besando mis labios dejando mi propia esencia en ellos, respondí a su besos aún con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.- Así está mucho mejor- Respondió colocándose a mi lado cubriendo mi cuerpo con la sábana.- Me tengo que ir Jane, aún tengo que visitar a 3 clientas más- Dijo guardando sus cosas en la bolsa que había traído consigo. Yo la observé enojada por lo que había dicho, incluso el dolor de mis músculos no me impidió detener su actividad.

-¿Cómo que otras clientas?- Le cuestioné sujetando su brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra aferraba la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo ocultando mi propia desnudez. - Maura responde- Exigí.

-Jamás me creerías lo bien que pagan las mujeres por este servicio- Respondió guardando el aceite que había usado en mi cuerpo momentos antes. Estaba siendo presa de los celos al descubrir que Maura visitaba a otras mujeres, ahora entendía porque mi cuerpo había reaccionado tan rápido, porque ella... Solté su mano y caminé de nuevo a mi cama, me dejé caer ignorando por completo a la forense. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido solo un servicio y yo sin duda lo había disfrutado tanto. - Estás molesta Jane?- Me cuestionó acercándose a la cama. Yo cubrí el resto de mi rostro con la sábana impidiendo que ella siguiera burlándose de mi, había sido tan tonta que en estos momento lo único que deseaba era que se marchara y me dejara sola.- Jane- Inquirió entrando a la cama y removiendo la sábana de mi cuerpo.- Estás celosa!- Exclamó abrazándome y llenando mi rostro de besos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Maura?- Grité intentando separarla de mi cuerpo.- Debes ir con tus otras clienta- Exclamé observándola con enojo.

-Ahora ya estamos a mano por lo que me hiciste sufrir estos dos días- Dijo riendo y robándome un beso. Sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos y comenzaron una danza, su lengua recorrió cada rincón de mi boca, hasta que la falta de oxígeno nos obligo a separarnos.- Por supuesto que no me dedico a esto- Río sin dejar de observarme. - Aunque podría hacerlo si tú aceptas ser mi única clienta Detective Jane Rizzoli.- Argumento al mismo tiempo en que mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y lo llenaban de besos por toda su piel.

-Estoy en la espera de otro masaje con final feliz, aunque preferiría primero el final feliz después el masaje- Hablé comenzando a remover su ropa.- Maura una pregunta, ¿cómo diantres aprendiste a tocar de esa forma? ¿Acaso ya habías estado con otra mujer?- Cuestioné removiendo su blusa permitiéndome ver su bien torneado abdomen.

-Aprendí en tí o mejor dicho puse en practica lo que había estudiado desde que te conocí- Respondió intentando besar mis labios.

-Espera, ¿estudiado? ¿Desde que me conociste?- Pero ella acallo cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de mis labios al sellarlo con los suyos.


	4. Never have I ever

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste esta historia para calmar las ansias de ver la otra mitad de la 5ta temporada._**

* * *

><p>"<em>Never have I ever"<em>

_"Después de una intensa ola de calor que azotaba la ciudad de Boston la lluvia llegó para calmar las intensas temperaturas que se estaban viviendo durante esta larga semana. Los meteorólogos indican que la lluvia podría transformarse en una pequeña tormenta la cual durará al menos toda la noche del día de hoy, por lo que se pide extrema precaución, teniendo entre ustedes lámparas o velas en caso de un apagón" _El sonido de la radio cesó tras haber sido apagado por la mano de Jane quien se dejó caer al sofá tras haber caminado varias veces al rededor de la cocina de Maura, la cual permanecía sentada sobre uno de los bancos tomando entre sus manos una copa de vino. Suspiró desesperada por el silencio y la inactividad que se estaba presentando dentro de la casa de la forense debido a que estaba cubierta por una densa oscuridad, solo el pequeño brillo de las velas hacía que apenas pudieran distinguir sus propios rostros, pues Maura había optado por no usar tantas velas debido al calor que se encerraría si aumentaba el numero de las dichas.

-Maura crees que esto dure toda la noche?- Cuestionó Jane levantándose de su asiento para sacar una cerveza de la nevera.

-Pues eso dijeron en la radio- Respondió Maura sonriendo tras ver entre las sombras proyectadas el rostro molesto de su amiga al no dar una respuesta en concreto.- Es un alivio que haya comprado esa pequeña fuente de energía para la nevera al menos los alimentos y las bebidas estarán frías- Repuso sorbiendo el vino restante de su copa.

La morena solo bufó molesta y regresó de nuevo al sofá, se escuchaba por todo la sala el movimiento incesante de su mano abanicando una revista para producirse un poco de aire tras sentir como el sudor recorría su espalda y su rostro. Se sentía desesperada por el calor y por la falta de energía pues había elegido después de terminar su turno pasar a casa de Maura y disfrutar de las comodidades del aire acondicionado que Maura tenía, ignorando que la forense prefería no usar dichos lujos, sin embargo aquel plan había quedado arruinado tras la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad. Soltó con enojo la revista ignorando la risa de la forense, caminó de nuevo a la nevera sacando su tercera cerveza en menos de 20 minutos, sintió el frío correr por todo su rostro, deseo en ese instante quedarse frente a la puerta y esperar a que el frió invadiera todo su cuerpo pero aquella acción fue interrumpida al percibir como la puerta era cerrada. Abrió la botella que sostenía entre su mano dando un gran trago sintiendo la frescura del líquido recorrer su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, dejando a su paso una agradable sensación de frescura. Repitió la misma acción hasta vaciar todo el contenido y dejar el envase sobre la barra y tomar una nueva, ignorando la mirada analítica de Maura.

-Déjame- Espetó Jane abriendo la botella y bebiendo un gran trago de cerveza.

-Deberías hacer otra cosa que emborracharte- Dijo Maura sirviéndose otra copa de vino pero sin dejar de observar los movimientos que la morena hacia. Veía como su cuerpo estaba tenso por el calor pero en el instante en que la fría cerveza entraba a su boca este se relajaba y dejaba ver como la piel de su cuello se erizaba al colocar el envase contra este. No perdió ningún detalle del cuerpo de Jane tras sugerirle que era preferible que solo se quedara con su brasier deportivo la cual siempre se empeñaba en vestir tras su ropa habitual. Ella por un momento dudo pero aquello quedó atrás al no soportar el calor. Aún con la tenue luz de las velas podía ver el bien torneado abdomen de la morena así como sus pechos. La punta de sus dedos comenzó a cosquillearle al sentir el deseo de recorrer su piel y escucharla gemir, pero sus pensamientos cesaron al escuchar la ronca voz de Jane cerca de su oído sobresaltándola del miedo. - Disculpa me distraje por un momento- Respondió Maura bebiendo un gran trago del vino.

-Te dije que no me importaba emborracharme con tal de estar fresca- Respondió colocándose frente a la forense retirándole la copa para sustituirla por una botella fría de cerveza.- Anda bebe conmigo- La invitó sonriendo al acabar el resto del vino el cual había dejado.- Si, sin duda preferirás la cerveza- Agregó regresando a la sala y dejarse caer en el suelo. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al sentir la diferencia de temperatura entre su piel contra el frío suelo. Sonrió para sus adentros ante tal alivio.

Maura se levantó del banco tomando la cerveza que la morena le había ofrecido para unirse a ella sobre el suelo de la sala, cruzando sus piernas y recargando su espalda contra el sillón. Durante varios minutos el silencio volvió a recaer siendo cortado por los truenos y la lluvia en cuanto aumentaba su caída. No supieron cuanto tiempo duraron en ese estado pero fue interrumpido por Jane que sin darse cuenta mantenía su cabeza sobre las piernas estiradas de la forense quien jugaba con sus rizos alborotados dejando en el ambiente su inconfundible aroma a lavanda.

-Deberíamos jugar a algo- Habló en un ronco susurro al dejarse llevar por la caricias de Maura entre su cabello.

-¿Qué deseas hacer?- Le cuestionó arrastrando la voz debido a las cerveza que había bebido.

-No sé piensa en algo divertido- Le ordenó al ponerse de pie para ir de nuevo por más cerveza. Al llegar a la nevera tomó dos cervezas y vio que entre ellas estaba una botella helada de vodka, la tomó y sacó de la alacena un pequeño vaso, dibujando entre sus labios una gran sonrisa de maldad. - Maur, ¿has jugado "yo nunca"?- Le cuestionó dejando sobre el suelo las botellas que traía consigo.

-No nunca, ¿por qué?- La observó recibiendo la fría botella que Jane le entregaba, tomó un largo trago sintiendo la sensación que había visto antes en la detective y sin duda la encontró fascinante.

-Será divertido, las reglas son simples, tenemos que empezar con la frase "Yo nunca... y después agregar una afirmación por ejemplo "Yo nunca me he dormido durante el trabajo" Y si alguna de las dos lo hizo debemos tomar un trago del vodka- Explicó Jane sonriendo al ver la expresión de Maura.- Será divertido.

-Está bien, pero ¿cuál es el fin del juego?-

-Hacer que la otra persona beba hasta que ya no pueda más- Rió Jane con alegría.- Anda comienza tú si deseas.

-Esta bien.- Maura permaneció en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Jane la incito a que hablará.- "Yo nunca me he burlado de mis padres"- Dijo sonriendo

Jane la observó con desespero tras escuchar su frase, tomó la botella de vodka y bebió un trago dejando que el líquido quemara el interior de su garganta pesé a la temperatura en que se encontraba.- Maura somos adultas no estamos en el jardín de niños- Exclamó Jane molesta al ver la risa que la forense trataba de ahogar.- Si así quieres jugar esta bien, pero te advierto que no seré la única que beberá- Repuso tomando un largo trago de cerveza.- "Yo nunca he sentido un deseo compulsivo por el orden"- Dijo sonriendo como Maura entrecerraba los ojos y tomaba la botella de vodka.

Tras varios tragos de vodka y cerveza ninguna de las dos sabía quien iba ganando, ni siquiera recordaban el origen del juego solo se limitaban a reír y a decir cosas sin sentido hasta que los ojos de Jane se oscurecieron presa del deseo al ver como Maura retiraba la delgada blusa de tirantes que vestía quedando únicamente en brasier. Pudo notar como su piel se erizaba al sentir una ligera corriente de aire frío recorrer su cuerpo. Siguió observándola sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Sentía su garganta seca, llevándose la botella de vodka a sus labios y bebiendo un gran trago de este. Intentó desviar su mirada pero aquello fue interrumpido al ver como la punta de sus pechos comenzaban a marcarse entre su sostén. Mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir un gemido ante su visión, bebió otra vez hasta encontrar una idea clara entre su mente obligándola a reír de lado. Dicho gesto fue percibido por Maura, la forense siguió la mirada de la morena y al darse cuenta que ella veía fijamente sus pechos ella sonrió de la misma forma que Jane. Maura tomó la botella de vodka y bebió dejando caer intencionalmente una gota del líquido el cual resbalo desde su cuello hasta el abdomen dejando en su paso un camino. Jane percibió su acción, acortó la poca distancia que las separaba permitiéndole escuchar la respiración acelerada de Maura. Pensó por un momento su acción sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Maura. Sentía que el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos se había amortiguado dejando únicamente la respiración acelerada de ambas, volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la forense sin dejar aún lado ningún detalle de su cuerpo. Tomó la botella de sus manos y sonrió divertida por sus pensamientos.

-Yo nunca he...- Enmudeció al acercarse más al rostro de Maura, sintiendo su cálida respiración chocar contra su propio rostro.- Yo nunca he besado a una mujer- Y tras terminar la frase bebió un gran trago de vodka, sintió el líquido entrar por el largo de su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago. Observó a Maura al ver que ella estaba a punto de preguntar algo pero antes de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca Jane ya se encontraba besando sus labios.

Maura tembló bajos sus besos, al inicio comenzó lento al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la morena aprovechó ese momento y la obligó a separar sus labios y permitir recorrer el interior de su boca con su lengua, sintió como el deseo se abría pasado entre su piel, una fuerte oleada de excitación comenzó por formarse en el centro de su cuerpo buscando a cada segundo su liberación. Deseaba sentir su lengua en otras partes de su cuerpo, quería experimentar la sensación de ser tocada por la morena hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Jane pareció percibir los pensamiento de Maura, acarició con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la rubia, intentando retirar su brasier para permitir total acceso a su cuerpo, estaba hambrienta por tocar cada milímetro de su piel hasta trazar con sus manos sus propios caminos. Al retirarlo cubrió con sus manos sus pechos, sintiendo sus formas grande, suaves y ardientes. Acarició las puntas de sus pechos notando lo sensibles que se encontraban producto de la excitación de sus besos. Maura sintió la punta de la lengua de Jane contra la suya y el suave roce fue tan inesperado que sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía por el contacto. Sus manos rodearon el cuello de la morena tratando de acercarla más y sentir con mayor intensidad su tacto. Su respiración era acelerada al notar las manos de la detective torturar sus pezones hasta dejarlos completamente duros, aquella acción bastó para que la forense soltará un gemido al disfrutar el tacto de Jane. Maura rodeó con sus piernas la esbelta cintura de Jane acercándola más, la prenda rozó su entrepierna obligándola a repetir la acción, Jane sonrió y apartó con cuidado el resto de la ropa de la forense dejándola completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Aunque su visión era limitada debido a las velas, encontró atractivo y excitante su cuerpo, los sombras realzaban con mayor énfasis las curvas de su cuerpo, la yema de sus dedos descifraban todos los secretos con su tacto. Sus gemidos bastaban para darse cuenta que ella también era consumida por el deseo. Jane besó con voracidad los labios de Maura obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mayor acceso a su boca, recorrió su interior incitándola a seguir un ritmo rápido, sus manos descendieron hasta encontrar el punto en donde se dividían sus piernas y palpó la humedad que se estaba formando.

-Jamás creí que te excitara tanto Maura- Gimió Jane al sentir las manos de la forense sumergirse bajo su sostén deportivo.

-No sabes el efecto que siempre has tenido en mi, solo bastaba una mirada y yo ya estaba...- Pero sus palabras fueron reemplazada por un gemido al sentir la mano de Jane acariciar su entrepierna, deslizando su humedad por todo su sexo.

Maura sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper debido a la tensión que comenzaba a crecer en su interior y no encontrar la manera de liberarse, Jane jugaba con ella lo sabía y aunque odiara admitirlo deseaba que aquel juego se prolongara por mucho más tiempo. Intentó obligarla a que introdujera sus dedos en su interior pero la morena se divertía acariciando solo la parte exterior de su intimidad. Jane río sobre sus pechos al sentir los intentos de Maura por obligarla a aliviar su dolor, trazó un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen, lo besó y bajó hasta su sexo. Sostuvo sus piernas evitando que su cadera se alzara en busca de fricción, deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues encontrando el punto de sus palpitaciones, lo acarició con extrema calma, sintiendo bajo sus yemas el pulso incesante del deseo. Lo torturó por varios minutos con su dedo hasta atraparlo con sus labios. Su lengua comenzó por rodearlo y lamerlo hasta el punto en que Maura comenzará a gritar de placer, sus caderas se alzaban en cada lamida, en cada succión intentando llegar a su propia liberación. Jane introdujo dos dedos en su interior buscando su punto g, quería hacerla llegar al orgasmo como nunca antes alguien lo hubiera hecho, tras varios minutos lo encontró y comenzó por estimularlo, en un principio comenzó lento pero conforme el cuerpo de Maura comenzaba a convulsionarse producto de los espasmos aceleró el ritmo, lamió al mismo tiempo sus labios y su clítoris, causando un sin fin de sensaciones en el cuerpo de la forense la cual ya no era consciente de donde comenzaba cada gemido ni cuando terminaba. Movió su cadera al mismo ritmo de la mano de Jane acoplándose al mismo compás. Su piel ardía como lava a cada segundo, su respiración era tan irregular como la de Jane hasta que al sentir un tercer dedo el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo su interior estalló como una bomba al presionar el interruptor. Las oleadas del orgasmos se expandieron por todo su cuerpo hasta erizar su piel, su respiración se detuvo así como los latidos de su corazón, nada a su alrededor existía salvo la sola presencia de Jane. Cerró sus ojos intentando controlar los espasmos pero esto no desaparecía. Jane se acercó a sus labios y la beso con ternura permitiéndole probar su propia esencia. Durante varios minutos no era capaz de formular palabra alguna sentía que algo en su interior se había roto a causa del orgasmo. Trago saliva con dificultad hasta ver poco a poco los oscuros ojos de Jane observándola fijamente.

-Te encuentras bien- Preguntó Jane ocultando el cuerpo desnudo de Maura con una manta que yacía sobre el sofá.

-Más que bien- Respondió abrazándola y depositando besos en todo su rostro hasta descender a sus pechos y acariciar su pezones sobre la tela del sujetador.

-Maur- Gimió Jane al sentir las caricias de la forense sobre la punta de sus pechos.

-Yo nunca me he acostado con una mujer- Dijo Maura al tomar un trago de Vodka para seguir besando los labios de Jane.

El tiempo pareció pasar lento entre ambas hasta sentir que sus cuerpos ya no eran capaces de seguir funcionando, debido a tantas descargas de placer que por mucho tiempo habían reprimido. Al entrar la madrugada, el clima ya no era caliente como en un principio, la lluvia había ayudado a refrescar al ambiente obligándolas a subir a la habitación de Maura y cubrirse con las mantas, Jane intentó permanecer despierta para observar el rostro relajado de la rubia, dibujo con sus dados cada una de sus facciones, recordando el sabor de su cuerpo sintiendo como volvía con renovadas fuerzas su excitación. Intentó no cerrar sus ojos, pero el cansancio era tan grande que al cabo de varios minutos sus ojos se habían cerrado automáticamente. Quizás en la mañana comenzaría de nuevo con el juego.


	5. Don't let me dance alone

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste esta historia y la canción es Don't let me dance alone- The saturdays_

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Don't Let Me Dance Alone<em>_"_**

Eran las 9:00 en punto, la noche recaía y tras ella daba inicio a la diversión nocturna. Jamás había sido la clase de persona la cual frecuentaba clubs nocturnos ni mucho menos iba con un grupo de varias mujeres para divertirse y disfrutar de la música del momento así como de una buena dosis de alcohol. Al aceptar la invitación de una de mis asistentes me preparé para salir y experimentar la sensación de bailar con completos extraños así como el hecho de beber sin temor a la resaca del día siguiente. Me coloqué un vestido de cuero negro que se ceñía a mi cuerpo resaltando las curvas. Me calcé unos zapatos negros de tacón alto, me observé en el espejo durante varios minutos intentando buscar algún fallo en ni atuendo pero al satisfacer mi visión me dispuse a colocarme el maquillaje finalizando el acto con el labial rojo. Deje que mi cabello callera por toda mi espalda en una cascada de rubios rizos. Salí de mi casa al escuchar el sonido del carro aparcado afuera. Tomé mi bolso y salí al encuentro de mis compañeras. Al llegar al club vi la enorme fila que rodeaba la entrada la cual seguía hasta la siguiente cuadra, sentí un poco de lástima por las personas que no iban a poder entrar al lugar.

El ruido de la música inundaba todo el lugar, las luces estaban colocadas estratégicamente para iluminar ciertos lugares y mantener ocultos otros, lo cual ayudaba a que la gente se desplazara por el club con facilidad. Miré el interior sin poder evitar sentirme fascinada por el ambiente, tanto por el estridente sonido de la música como las personas que se congregaban en el centro de la pista para disfrutar del baile y del flirteo al mismo tiempo.

Recorrimos la mitad del club hasta llegar a nuestra mesa en donde ya nos estaba esperando una botella de vino. Tomamos nuestras copas y brindamos por el comienzo de la noche. Bebimos y platicamos de banalidades mientras nos acostumbramos a la oscuridad y al ruido del lugar, tras varias copas de vino la botella llegó a su fin para dar paso al whisky. El calor en mi interior comenzó a aumentar en el instante en que el líquido ambarino entro por mi boca y se desplazo hasta mi estómago, sentía que poco a poco la timidez abandonaba mi cuerpo. Sonreía cada vez que un hombre se acercaba para decirme lo sexy que me veía en ese vestido, otros optaban por invitarme un trago esperando a cambio que bailara con ellos una canción, en un principio me negaba pero al escuchar a mis compañeras gritar y aceptar por mi me animaron a tomar cada uno de los bailes.

-Maura estás que ardes- Gritó una al verme llegar tras bailar por quinta vez.

-No es para tanto- Respondí tomando mi bebida de un solo trago tras lo cual los gritos y los plausos se hicieron escuchar en toda la mesa. Mis compañeras no dejaban de beber y bailar entre ellas con alegría. Me uní a ellas tras rechazar a varios hombres y mujeres los cuales me pedían que los acompañara a beber.

El tiempo pasaba de forma rápida y a medida que la noche acababa el bar aumentaba de personas; en el centro de la pista no había ningún espacio para bailar, la barra del bar estaba repleta por personas, los meseros corrían de un lado a otro para entregar y recibir nuevas órdenes. Me senté al sentir que ya no podía bailar ninguna canción más, tomé un shot de whisky y me dispuse a observar a las personas a mí alrededor hasta posar mi mirada al otro extremo del club en donde estaba una morena de intenso cabello negro y rizado. Su mirada me observaba con intensidad sin perder ningún detalle. Se encontraba acompañada por dos hombres el de mayor edad reía y disfrutaba de un tarro frio de cerveza mientras que el más joven bebía un whisky en las rocas observando a una pelirroja. La morena sonrío ante un comentario hecho por el joven, ambos observaron a la pelirroja pero la morena negó con la cabeza y volvió a posar su ojos en mi. Sentía que mi piel ardía en contacto con su intensa mirada azabache. Volví a tomar otro shot al sentir las ansias de verme rodeada por sus brazos y sentir sus labios sobre los míos hasta zacear el hambre del deseo.

-Señorita le envían esta bebida- Dijo el mesero entre la música al entregarme un shot de whisky.

-¿Quién lo envía?- Le cuestioné al observar la sonrisa de la morena al ver que el mesero dejaba el shot en mi mano.

-La joven de aquella mesa- Apunto con un dedo para después abandonar el lugar al escuchar que otras personas le hablaban.

Bebí el contenido sin desprender la mirada de la morena, aquella acción pareció agradarle pues su sonrisa se había vuelto más atrevida. En sus ojos pude ver un destello de deseo, sus manos jugaban con la botella de cerveza hasta vaciar el contenido de un solo trago y ordenar otra. El hombre de mayor edad le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió, después él se levantó y se perdió entre el tumulto de gente que desfilaba por todo el club en busca de diversión. Una canción conocida comenzó a tocarse, mis compañeras se levantaron y me invitaron a bailar, me coloqué cerca de la mesa donde estaba la morena, vi la diversión en su rostro al darse cuenta que solo nos separan escasos metros, cuando el joven le llamó ella lo ignoró y prestó toda su atención en mí.

_I didn't put this dress on for you to take it off_

_It took me thirty minutes, just to pick out this dress  
>Another half an hour To clean up the mess<br>Another twenty minutes just to do my makeup  
>And you would wake up and dance with me<br>What's really going on_

Era consiente de su magnetismo así como de su atractivo y aunque no iba vestida para esa clase de clubs su blusa azul a juego con un saco y unos pantalones de vestir la hacia irresistible para mi pupila, seguí el ritmo de la canción sin apartar ni un segundo mis ojos de ella, la morena solo me observaba con cautela esperando el momento para atacar como si un tigre se tratase, tomó la botella de cerveza con ambas manos evitando perder el control de la situación.

_Why are you so afraid  
>When I'm pretty sure you can take it<br>Enjoy what you see  
>'Cause you won't be seeing me naked<br>I didn't put this dress on for you to take it off_

El ritmo de la música aumentaba a cada segundo elevando así como mis niveles de excitación al saber que la estaba provocando, quería seducirla y obligarla a levantarse para que bailase conmigo, anhelaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuello hasta ascender a mi boca y besarla con desenfreno, al abrir mis ojos noté que ella había desaparecido de su mesa, la busqué por todos lados pero no había rastros de ella hasta que sentí un par de manos sobre mi cadera. Escuché un ronco susurro detrás de mí obligándome a respirar con fuerza, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi pulso se aceleró al saber de quien se trataba.

-No es bueno que provoques a un perfecto extraño en un lugar como este- Susurró al guiar mi cadera al ritmo de la música.

-Yo no hacia eso- Me defendí al girar y quedar frente a la morena. Mi respiración se detuvo al tenerla tan cerca y percibir con mayor claridad los rasgos de su rostro, su mentón dividido, sus espesas cejas y largas pestañas. El intenso color de sus ojos me había dejado sin palabras, se podía leer con facilidad la pasión y el deseo que intentaba contener. Las manos de la morena recorrieron mi espalda obligándome a acercarme más a ella, las personas a nuestro alrededor dejaron de existir, sólo éramos ella y yo. La música se escuchó más fuerte aumentando el ritmo del baile, ella era una experta pues guiaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, provocando la mirada de todos a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos no se apartaban de mi rostro sus labios dibujaban una seductora sonrisa obligándome a pegar más mi cuerpo al de ella.

_Oh we got one night  
>Oh we live one life<br>So don't let this moment slip away  
>There's a million lights<br>And they shine so bright  
>I would die if you walked away<em>

_Don't let me dance alone  
>I wanna dance with somebody<br>Don't let me dance alone  
>I wanna dance with somebody<br>Don't let me dance alone_

Quería sentir su piel, acariciar sus pechos y escucharla gemir por más, jamás había experimentado aquel deseo con un completo extraño, sin duda había una fuerte química entre nosotras y el desconocer su nombre volvía más excitante el momento. Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y sentí como su lengua trazaba un camino hasta llegar a mi clavícula y ascendía de nuevo trazando el mimo recorrido, sus manos se ciñeron más a mi espalda; pese al ruido podía escuchar con claridad su respiración acelerada, sus ojos de un hermoso café oscuro se habían tornado completamente negros, sus labios eran tentadores al igual que su ronca voz, era como si se tratase del mismo demonio. Sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre mi piel era una tortura que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, sus movimientos se hicieron más marcados ya no seguíamos la música del club sino la suya y podía decir que era completamente seductora. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y la pegué más a mi cuerpo hasta sentir sus pechos, pude percibir que la punta de ellos estaba completamente erecta, moví mi cuerpo hasta rozar repetidamente sus pezones y sentirlos más duros que antes, ella gimió entre mi cuello al sentir mis movimientos, me detuvo y me reprimió con la mirada, después sentí su boca succionar una parta de mi cuello para después lamer la zona y regresar de nuevo a mi rostro. Acercó sus labios a los míos hasta sentir un ligero roce, intenté pedir por más pero ella evitaba llegar a mi boca, besó mis mejillas regresando a escasos milímetros de mis labios para besar mi mentón y reír sobre mi piel al ver la tortura que me estaba proporcionando. Al sentir que sus labios ya se encontraban a escasos milímetros de mi boca la música terminó, ella se apartó un poco, me observó divertida y después respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza al joven que minutos antes estaba con ella. Sus manos soltaron mi cadera y llevó su mano hacia mi mentón, lo atrapó y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves pero la intensidad del beso era fuerte, erótica, su lengua se abrió paso entre mi boca y la recorrió sin pudor, su mano libre vago por mis pechos acariciándolos y provocando que una intensa oleada de calor creciera entre mis piernas; cortó el beso con brusquedad al escuchar su nombre.

-Tampoco es bueno que dejes que un extraño te bese Maura Isles- Dijo mi nombre con énfasis. Yo la observé perpleja, sabía que en ningún momento lo había mencionado y estaba segura que mis compañeras jamás le hubieran revelado aquel dato a una completa desconocida entonces, ¿cómo lo supo?- Por cierto, luces realmente sexy con ese vestido, espero verte sin el- Agregó comenzando a alejarse de mí.

-Jane espera- Dije su nombre al escuchar que así la habían llamado sus compañeros. Ella se detuvo y giró para observarme.- Quiero verte de nuevo- Pedí sin siquiera ponerme a pensar que quizás aquella idea era alocada, solo deseaba verla nuevamente.

-Nos veremos después- Respondió perdiéndose entre la multitud y dejándome sola a mitad de la pista sin siquiera darme su teléfono. Caminé de regreso a mi mesa en donde un shot de whisky me esperaba y bajo el vaso estaba una tarjeta blanca con su nombre y teléfono. La tomé y reí al darme cuenta que el nos veremos después sería muy pronto.


	6. Explosions

_Les dejo otro capitulo más! espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explosions"<strong>_

Era viernes por la noche y yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá de la casa de Maura viendo los deportes mientras bebía cerveza y comía frituras que había comprado el día anterior; pues las estrictas reglas de la forense por comer bien prohibían sin excepción alguna introducir cualquier clase de comida chatarra a su cocina, aunque claro a veces esa regla quedaba en el olvido por mi insistencia y este día era un claro ejemplo de ello. Terminé mi bebida en dos grandes tragos pues comenzaba a sentirme aburrida por permanecer encerrada; ya qué habíamos quedado en salir a un bar nuevo en donde servían las mejores hamburguesas del país y sobre todo la cerveza era de calidad por no decir que estaba completamente fría; pero la cita quedó arruinada tras la llamada de un congreso de criminalistas el cual necesitaba de los bastos conocimientos y experiencia de la forense, oferta la cual ella acepto y en el momento en que terminamos nuestro turno en el departamento de policía ella se apresuró a llegar a casa para comenzar a diseñar y organizar su presentación. Sólo habíamos hecho una parada rápida a una pizzería en donde ordenamos lo de siempre una pizza grande mitad de peperoni y la otra mitad de champiñones, el dueño del local siempre reía ante nuestra orden pues Maura le exigía como siempre tener cuidado de colocar exactamente a la mitad cada unos de los ingredientes pues odiaba que se mezclaran los sabores de los champiñones con los peperonis. Al llegar y cenar ella se dirigió a su despacho encerrándose para trabajar en la presentación de mañana.

Me levanté del sofá para tomar otra cerveza y en mi recorrido el silencio prevalecía hasta parecer que nadie habitaba la propiedad, caminé hacia su pequeño despacho pero en el no había rastros de Maura por lo que supuse que se había ido a la habitación. Regresé de nuevo a la sala para no interrumpir su trabajo, observé los deportes por varios minutos pero ya había perdido el interés en ellos; por lo que comencé a cambiar de canal uno por uno hasta llegar a los canales sólo para adultos percatándome enseguida que ninguno estaba bloqueado. Mí mente quedó en shock pues recordaba que anteriormente Maura había expresado que no le encontraba sentido a contratar esos canales pues nadie hacia uso de ellos, ni siquiera ella pues siempre tenía a la mano el Internet y por que no a una amante la cual la hacia llegar al orgasmo de diferentes maneras posibles una y otra vez, ante aquel comentario había sentido un rubor el cual se expandía por todo mi rostro. Me pase las manos nerviosa por mi cabello al mismo tiempo que veía ciertas escenas las cuales provocaron que mi cuerpo comenzará a desear a la forense, seguí cambiando hasta ver que en la barra del menú había varios programas marcados para ser vistos esta misma noche. Expandí el menú para ver de cerca los avisos de programación. Una risa ronca brotó de mis labios al descubrir que se trataban de películas con temática lésbica, crucé mis piernas pero el movimiento sólo provocó que me diera cuenta del dolor que comenzaba a sentir en mi entrepierna; las separé e intenté seguir viendo otra cosa, pero parecía que había demasiados canales para adultos. Me levanté de un saltó tirando la bolsa de frituras que yacía al lado del sofá, intenté recogerlas pero mi mente ya estaba inmersa en otra tarea, dejé el desorden y bebí mi bebida de un solo trago, el frío contacto del líquido aumento más mi excitación al sentir la calidez de mi piel. Me dirigí hacia la habitación subiendo los escalos de dos en dos hasta ver un halo de luz salir de la puerta entre abierta; atravesé los escasos metros que me separaban y ahí estaba ella sobre la cama.

Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una descuidada coleta; vestía únicamente una de mis playeras del departamento de policía así como unas bragas de encaje rojo las cuales me volvían loca con solo de verlas sobre su cuerpo. Solté un gemido ronco al verla ahí sobre la cama inmersa en su trabajo, mordiendo su labio inferior con sensualidad, acción que ella jamás notaba pero que nunca era desapercibida por mí. Me acerqué lentamente sin hacer el mayor ruido posible, aspiré su fragancia a cítricos y ella al percibir mi presencia alzó la mirada con una expresión tan inocente que me incitó a tomarla en ese momento, pero debía controlarme ya que la última vez que había actuando de esa forma varios de sus reportes quedaron mezclados provocando que trabajara más horas y claro yo debía estar con ella como castigo.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?- Me cuestionó recogiendo algunas carpetas que estaban esparcidas del lado de mi cama. Yo no respondí y le ayude a recoger cada carpeta hasta apilarlas y dejarlas en la mesita de noche.- ¿Estás molesta porque no salimos?- Agregó dejando su laptop aún lado y dirigiendo toda su atención hacia mi.- Jane, perdóname.- Yo seguía sin responder a sus preguntas y sólo me limitaba a dejar la cama completamente vacía para evitar que nada quedara arruinado como la última vez. - ¡Jane!- Exclamó impaciente por mi falta de comunicación.

-Veo que tus planes para esta noche hubieran sido muy agradables.- Respondí al dejar la cama libre de documentos. La observé de arriba a abajo posando mis ojos por más tiempo en sus pechos los cuales eran marcados por mi playera; me percaté que no vestía brasier pues la punta de sus pechos comenzó a erizarse. Supe en ese momento que ella sabía lo que tenía en mente y aquello me excito de sobre manera. Me coloqué sobre Maura sujetando sus manos contra las mías y separando sus piernas de tal manera que pudiera impedir mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella robándole un beso casto pero con una promesa.- Jamás pensé que la Dra. Isles hubiera contratado todos los canales para adultos ni mucho menos que marcará ciertos programas con contenido muy elevado de tono.- Su reacción fue primero de sorpresa para llegar a la vergüenza, intentó desviar su mirada de mi rostro pero yo impedí su acción.- ¿Acaso íbamos a verlas después de llegar del bar o quizás la idea de salir había sido cambiada sin siquiera consultarme?- Le cuestioné descendiendo mi mano por su brazo hasta guiarla sobre sus pechos, acaricié la punta con el dorso de mi mano hasta escuchar un gemido brotar de sus boca, repetí la acción pero esta vez subiendo la playera y dejándola sobre sus muñecas de tal manera que, la prenda ejercía el mismo efecto de unas esposas.

-Jane, yo…- Pero las palabras quedaron envueltas en un gemido quedo.

Descendí mis labios a su rostro demorándome más de lo habitual en cada una de sus facciones, probé su piel deleitándome al mismo tiempo con su suavidad, sentía que a cada segundo su ritmo aumentaba. Acaricié sus labios con los míos obligándola a abrirlos; introduje mi lengua sin demora provocando que otro gemido se escuchara ante el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Jugué y exploré cada rincón de su interior hasta obligarla a aumentar el ritmo del beso, Maura presa por el deseo mordió con fuerza mi labio inferior al sentir que no podía liberar la presión que comenzaba a sentir en el centro de su cuerpo, su acción me tomó por sorpresa pero aquello sólo ayudo a que mi excitación aumentara. Me separé un poco para deleitarme de su rostro envuelto en placer y al regresar de nuevo a sus labios estos fueron besados con vehemencia y una pasión que jamás había usado en ella, necesitaba probar más, anhelaba descargar todo mi deseo hasta quedar completamente saciada. Guié mis manos hasta sus pechos, los tomé y masajee sus pezones con movimientos circulares, mis dedos se movían por instinto, vagaban del centro a la izquierda y viceversa en cada caricia los gemidos de la forense aumentaba. Llevé una de las puntas a mi boca. Lo lamí hasta sentirlo bajo mi tacto duro y caliente, mis dientes lo mordieron con fuerza para después aliviar el dolor con mi lengua y labios, prolongué la acción por varios minutos alternando de un pezón a otro. Maura había echado hacia atrás su cabeza como respuesta ante las caricias, su cuerpo se arqueó permitiendo mayor acceso a sus pechos, sentía que en cada lamida sus gemidos eran más fuertes y desesperados por el deseo de liberar la pasión. Dejé de besar sus pechos para regresar a su boca y penetrarla con mi lengua; su lengua seguía mi ritmo hasta sentir debajo de mí como su cadera se elevaba en busca de su liberación, entendía que ella deseaba ser tocada más abajo, que la hiciera llegar al orgasmo y aquello era lo que quería hacer.

Abandoné sus labios para descender por todo su cuerpo, trace un camino con mis labios, toqué cada milímetro de su piel con las yemas de mis manos hasta sentir como su piel ardía como si de lava se tratase. Deslicé sus bragas las cuales estaban mojadas por su esencia; me deleite con la plenitud de su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto para ser tomado en cualquier momento, sus labios estaban hinchados por mis voraces besos, su respiración era desigual y acelerada, sus ojos clamaban atención en el centro de su cuerpo. Me posicioné sobre su cuerpo aún con mi ropa puesta, sentía la fracción que ella intentaba hacer para llegar al orgasmo pero impedí su movimiento al sujetar con fuerza sus piernas. La sometí con solo una mirada, ella sabía que pronto el alivio que buscaba sería recompensado.

-Jane por favor.- Suplicó entre jadeos al sentir mi mano tocar sus pechos.

-Amo verte suplicar, deseo escuchar tus gemidos, pero sobre todo anhelo ver tu rostro presa del orgasmo, sentir los temblores de tu cuerpo bajo el mío.- Susurré en su oído.

Ella sólo gimió al ver como descendía hasta el inicio de su abdomen, lo besé y baje hasta llegar a su intimidad, noté su aroma y la humedad que se formaba a cada segundo, palpé el interior de sus muslos sin siquiera tocar su sexo, acaricie la longitud de sus piernas de arriba abajo, una y otra vez hasta considerar que era el momento de llevarla a su propia liberación. Me acerqué en el punto en que sus piernas se unían llevando uno de mis dedos directo a su clítoris, en el primer contacto su cuerpo se arqueó; acaricié la zona con toda mi mano, esparciendo su humedad, introduje con facilidad dos dedos al interior de su vagina; los moví lentos intentando llevar un ritmo pausado, pero la urgencia de su excitación evitaba llevar las cosas con calma.

-Déjame llevar el ritmo Maur, prometo que tu recompensa será mil veces mejor que otras noches.- Pedí retirando los dedos para sustituirlos con mi boca.

Sujeté sus piernas con mis manos con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera un centímetro más, al controlar sus espasmos dirigí de nuevo mi atención a sus labios vaginales, los abrí con mis dedos para lamer el interior con mi lengua, me deleitaba su esencia en cada lamida; jugué con el punto de sus emociones, besándolo y lamiéndolo alternadamente. Penetré su cavidad con mi lengua para formar en su interior pequeños círculos, con uno de mis dedos estimulaba al mismo tiempo su clítoris; deseaba que cada descarga fuera más intensa que la pasada, le enseñaba que yo podía controlar cada uno de sus orgasmos. Retiré mi lengua para sustituirla con mis dedos, en un principio introduje dos, pero conforme aumentaba el ritmo el número aumento a tres. Movía mi mano con rapidez y después con lentitud, mi lengua y labios se adaptaban al ritmo. El cuerpo de Maura se arqueaba en cada uno de mis movimientos, sus gemidos antes bajos ahora se escuchaban por toda la habitación, sus manos intentaron liberarse del agarre para poder sostener la tensión que estaba ejerciendo en su sexo; el movimiento de su cadera era más brusco conforme se acercaba al orgasmo. Me retiré cuando sentí un temblor más fuerte en su cuerpo, observé como sus ojos se abrían por completo para mirarme fijamente con desespero, sonreí y la volví a penetrar pero esta vez con cuatro dedos más, la presión era más intensa que al principio, estimulé cada rincón hasta encontrar con su punto G. Lo acaricié tan fuerte como pude, pues sabía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo colapsaría.

Llevé mis labios por última vez a su clítoris mientras al mismo tiempo tocaba su punto G.

-Déjame sentir como te corres Maura- Le pedí al sentir sus espasmos más fuertes.

-Ooh Jane, no puedo más.- Gimió abriendo más sus piernas.

-Claro que puedes, hazlo.- Le ordené al acelerar el ritmo y ver su expresión de liberación, su cuerpo tembló con brusquedad y fuerza, su esencia bañaba mi mano por completo. Jamás la había visto tan satisfecha como esta noche. Me levanté y me coloqué sobre ella, observando de cerca cada una de sus reacciones. Vi como su liberación iba cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente vacío y satisfecho. Me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos con ternura. Retiré la playera que impedía mover sus manos y en el instante en que quedaron libres estas vagaron hasta mi cuello para obligarme a besarla con más intensidad.

-Recuérdame volver a cancelar una cita y contratar todos los canales para adultos.- Respondió aún agitada

-Prometo hacerlo todos los días Dra. Isles- Respondió sintiendo ahora su peso sobre mi cuerpo.

-Entonces déjame ahora guiar tu orgasmo, prometo que jamás olvidarás esta noche así como yo jamás lo haré.- Respondió retirando mi ropa con picardía.


End file.
